


More Than I Want You To Know

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS: New Orleans, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: When Meredith Brody runs from New Orleans she uses old contacts who helped her hide her past to help her, though she doesn't always arrive at the best of times. (More info in notes)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts), [knittedace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittedace/gifts).



> So, hello to anyone who doesn't know me! Long story short, I'm a bitter NCIS:NOLA fan, and I will write Meredith Brody into everything. Anyway, there is a headcanon my friends and I have been tossing around for months now, and that is... what if Brody was a secondary alias for Wonder Woman. This is really my first foray into this, and while I'm sure there will be more coming (in splurts) for the moment this is all I have written, though I do have a couple of ideas for other things. The title of this fic was lifted from the As It Is song "Until I Return".
> 
> So, special thanks go to Icka, for being an enabler as she has been since I met her 7 years ago, and Helen for just being Helen. (I really hope this is you...)
> 
> Please, please tell me what you think of this!

There was always an air of awkwardness when you reported to a new job, and for Brody that seemed to be even more accurate, but she also knew that it wasn't going to be so easy if she didn't actually expect it. So she had turned up this morning expecting for it to be an awkward moment, even though she had known J'onn since she was far younger, he had helped her set this all up. Still, she had never worked for him before, and with how things had ended in New Orleans she was pretty sure that he was going to be more than a little hard on her in her early days in the DEO. She could deal with that, she'd been having to prove herself for years, though she hadn't come out with who she was. The last thing she would have expected was him being asleep.

"J'onn?" She asked a little hesitantly, recognising the signs of someone living through a particularly vivid nightmare. She knew that waking him up was necessary, but she was also more than a little hesitant to actually do that. After a second she spoke a little firmer and watching him as she spoke. "J'onn. It's time to wake up now." She said it loud enough that with a shove he jumped and looked around before his eyes settled on her. She knew that disorientation, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was appropriate to bring it up with her new boss on her first day. "Wanna talk about the nightmare or should I be a good agent and pretend I didn't see anything and let you open up to me eventually like everyone else does." The pain of her own reminder of home stung, but she wasn't going to show it.

"Merri, when did you arrive?" J'onn asked as he pushed himself to sitting. Merri wasn't going to answer, though, not until he'd spoken about it, or told her to shut her mouth. It was going to be one or the other. The one thing that she had gained after working with Pride and LaSalle for the last two years was persistence. She was good at this, she could probably last longer too. He stared at her a moment then sighed and sagged. "You probably know the dream. The one where I lose everyone I've come to care about. The girls who feel like my daughters, the agents here who I consider my friends." He sounded like that weighed so heavily on him, and he was right, she did understand that feeling. She was living through that nightmare now, and it was all her own fault. She should have known better.

"I get it, very much so. It's pretty much my reality right now. It's been less than 24 hours and I already miss New Orleans more than anything else." She had rarely felt at home, with the family she'd made here then with the team in New Orleans. Home was a myth to her most of the time, but she was able to move on faster than other people, if only because she never truly expected to stay anywhere long term. "The nightmares will fade when you see them, by tonight you'll hardly even remember them. It's worth remembering that, no matter what happens, there is nothing here that will hurt you, and the people you're worried about are just through those doors." Reassurance had never been her strong suit. Comforting a family after a bad outcome she could do, but telling someone it would be ok wasn't her thing.

"I know you're right, and really I should be welcome the newest member of my team not complaining about something that is meaningless. You going to tell me what happened in New Orleans?" Of course he had to ask about that, and while she glared at him for a second she knew that that wasn't going to bother him at all. She just didn't want to talk about New Orleans, about how her impulsiveness had once again caused her problems and she'd had to think again about what she'd been doing. That was part of why she'd come here too. While she respected J'onn, the likelihood of her falling in love with him was very, very low. Especially while she was still hung up on Pride, if she was honest with herself. This was where she needed to be right now. But she wasn't going to tell him about it.

"Maybe when I've processed it all a little more. Eventually I'm sure that I'll be able to get to a point in my life where I can talk more about it, but right now I think I'm going to need to sit on it until I'm ready." She hoped that he respected it, and after a moment where he studied her he then stepped back and nodded, letting her move back toward the door. "You gonna show me around a little and introduce me to people?" She knew that it wasn't exactly a subtle segue, but she really wasn't going to give him the opportunity to ask her anything more about how she'd ended up here. Merri was not good at talking about her feelings at the best of times, this certainly wasn't 'the best of times' either. Actually in her experience, this was pretty much 'the worst of times'.

"Yeah, that's what I was planning to do when you arrived, come on out. You're a bit more formal than we're used to here." Well, that was familiar too, wasn't it. She suddenly remembered LaSalle teasing her about how she always had to wear something so formal, even though she had dressed down a lot. Shaking it off she just smiled as she was introduced to other agents and people who she was probably going to forget about within a few hours, but she knew that it was important for her to pretend that she would know who they were. When she eventually stopped, it felt like she'd shaken every hand in the city, but J'onn was still looking around, then he smiled and nodded. "Alex, I want to introduce you to your new partner. Meredith Brody this is our senior agent, Alex Danvers, Merri transferred to us from NCIS."

Merri was grateful that J'onn was still keeping her identity under wraps, as she wasn't ready to come out to all these people just yet. There were so many of them, and not everyone seemed to be happy to have another agent here. Her new 'partner' certainly seemed to have questions, and Merri wasn't sure if she was going to be able to answer all of them without getting into territory she didn't want to cross. "We have a new agent, why didn't I know about this. Sorry, Brody, I'm sure you're very skilled, but this isn't the navy and we're not sailors. You really think she could hack what we do just because she's been an agent with NCIS?" Okay, Alex definitely wasn't happy with this situation, and given the way she was acting maybe she thought that her job was being replaced. Definitely not what Merri looked for.

"I'm not here for your job, and I have some unique skills that you might actually find useful." She said quietly as J'onn motioned them toward the office silently. Neither woman seemed to dare to speak while he walked them there, and Merri had the feeling that she wasn't going to be having the best of look in this situation. She was going to have to suck it up and at least tell this woman, as long as nobody asked why she hadn't revealed herself more often over the years she was probably going to be able to cope. When they were in the sanctuary of J'onn's office she took a breath and without waiting for prompting or questioning she came right out with it. "I go by another name, Wonder Woman, but I've been lying low for a few years as NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody. For my safety."

"You can trust her, Alex. Like Supergirl she just wants to help people, but thanks to some trauma Merri wanted to be out of the spotlight for a while. She contacted me the day before yesterday saying that she was now available again, and I knew she would fit in here." J'onn had far more confidence than Merri herself did, she wasn't at all sure that she was going to fit in, but she'd like to try. It might help her try and heal some of the wounds, and as J'onn gave Alex some more information about her history with NCIS, Merri just tried to think about the direction her life was going in. None of this was what she'd planned when she was young, now she just needed to get on with what she was being handed. It could be worse, at least she could say she was safe.


End file.
